Halloween
by Jenne Potter
Summary: Este fanfic participó en el concurso "Un OS por un audio (Halloween)" del canal de YouTube "Pam Ch Voz", por la oportunidad de ganar un audiofic. Dramione sobre Halloween.


**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

 **Este fanfic participa en el concurso "Un OS por un audio (Halloween)" del canal de YouTube "Pam Ch Voz", por la oportunidad de ganar un audiofic.**

 **Síganla en Facebook: ...** **PamChVoz/**

 **Suscríbanse a su canal en YouTube: ...** **c/PamChVoz**

 **(Para seguir los enlaces, solo reemplaza los tres puntos por los respectivos links de cada red social).**

 **Halloween**

-Pues bien, ya saben que se acerca una temporada bastante interesante en el mundo muggel, y como sabemos que los últimos meses no han sido bastante confortables para ustedes, el director y yo queremos hacer una festividad.

La profesora Mcgonagall hablaba con una sonrisa muy afable en su rostro, parecía que por fin se hallaba un poco de paz después de tanta locura en Hogwarts.

-Como la profesora Mcgonagall les estaba diciendo- Continuo el director- queremos hacer una actividad, cada casa deberá preparar sus mejores hechizos para asustar a sus compañeros, y el día de la presentación se les señalara tres compañeros con los cuales deberán enfrentar las artimañas de cada casa procurando no asustarse. El motivo de todo esto es que puedan despejar un poco sus mentes y relajarse.

El premio para el grupo más valiente serán cuarenta puntos para sus respectivas casas.

El profesor Dumbledore con esas ultimas palabras dio por concluida la reunión. Todos parecían muy animados, todos exceptuando a los Slytherins que claro se sentían ofendidos por el hecho de usar la magia como juego.

-¿Tu qué opinas Mione?

Hermione se sobresalto al oír la voz de Ginny.

-B-Bueno, yo creo que será divertido.

Ginny le sonrió.

-Ya sabes, como Harry y tu son los únicos de nosotros que saben como se festeja esto puesto que ustedes vivieron en el mundo muggle.

-Si claro, como si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salir a disfrutar en estas fechas.

Intervino Harry, un tanto molesto por el comentario de Ginny.

-Oh Harry, no seas así, no importa si celebraste esto o no, ahora es diferente y la oportunidad te sonríe- dijo Ginny tratando de aplacar a Harry.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y todos estaban muy enfocados en sus proyectos para asustar, no específicamente para festejar Halloween si no porque el premio parecía bastante tentador para recuperar puntos.

Revenclaw ya había terminado su proyecto, parecía bastante bueno por lo que Luna le había contado a Hermione, Hufflepuff no se quedaba atrás, habían terminado hacía unos días , y por supuesto Slytherin, tenían su proyecto listo una semana después de que se anunciara la festividad, obviando el hecho de que no pondrían ni un puñado de empeño en ello.

Únicamente Gryffindor no terminaba, no era como si les faltara mucho, pero si necesitaban perfeccionar unos cuantos detalles.

-Entonces con esto lo doy por concluido.- Dijo Harry, aliviado de por fin terminar el proyecto- Me ha costado bastante que me saliera el hechizo, pero gracias a ti lo he logrado y hemos acabado a tiempo.- Concluyo Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione.

-S-Si, me… me… menos mal lo hemos conseguido a tiempo.-Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada, ella estaba enamorada de él, y en ese momento se encontraban solos, ya que Harry le había pedido ayuda con un hechizo para poder terminar su parte del proyecto.

-Te noto nerviosa.- Dijo Harry riéndose divertido.-¿Estas bien Hermione?

-S..Si, no te preocupes Harry.-Hermione no podía evitar tartamudear, la presencia del chico la ponía en exceso nerviosa.-Es solo que estoy feliz de que al fin lográramos terminar.

-Bien, si tu lo dices, yo te creo.-Harry la observo durante unos segundos, como queriéndose cerciorar de que todo estuviera en orden, pero eso solo causo que Hermione se pusiera tan roja como el cabello de Ron, y esta comparación produjo en Harry una risita.-Entonces démonos prisa y vayamos con los demás o llegaremos tarde para la selección de equipos.

Los dos Gryffindors tomaron sus mochilas y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para reunirse en el gran comedor donde todos sus amigos los esperaban inquietos.

-Llegan tarde.-Dijo Neville.- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

-Lo sentimos chicos, hasta ahora hemos conseguido terminar. -Dijo Harry con la voz agitada por correr.-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

-No mucho en realidad.-Sonrió Ginny.- Hasta ahora solo han formado un equipo.

-¿De verdad?- Intervino Hermione igual de agitada que Harry.-¿Quiénes?

-Como pueden notar Ron no esta muy contento como para decirles.- Dijo Ginny conteniendo una risa.- El primer grupo esta conformado por Luna, Lizzy de Hufflepuff y por supuesto Ron.

-Ya.-Dijo Hermione respirando a un ritmo más normal.-Es un gran equipo, ¿Por qué estas enojado Ron?

-Porque yo pensé que me tocaría con Harry y contigo.-Dijo Ron, y en su voz se notaba la decepción.- ya sabes, en estos casos siempre nos toca juntos.

-Cállense.- Dijo Ginny mientras posaba su índice sobre sus labios.

-Y el siguiente grupo será conformado por Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini y Richard Thompson- Concluyo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Ginny, no te ha ido tan mal.-Dijo Neville.- Por lo menos tienes a Richard.

-Si, ya que de ante mano se que no puedo contar con Blaise.

-¿Acaso los mocosos de Griffyndor no pueden callar ni un segundo?- Dijo el profesor Severus Snape.- Van a asignarles sus equipos de corrido, así que les conviene escuchar.

-Gracias Severus.- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras sonreía.

-A Neville Longbotom le toca junto a Pansy Parkinson y Tamara Red, y para que puedan irse, porque veo que tienen prisa también les diré el equipo de Harry. -Dijo el director mientras se acomodaba las gafas. – Este equipo esta conformado, obviamente por Harry, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger.

En el rostro de los chicos era notoria la perplejidad, las miradas iban de Harry a Hermione, de Hermione a Neville, de Neville a Ginny, de Ginny a Ron y la de todos a la del Slytherin, el cual los miraba con repulsión.

Los grupos que ya estaban seleccionados salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron al campo de quidditch. Sin embargo, Harry y sus amigos no se habían separado para ponerse de acuerdo con sus equipos.

-Creo que yo tomare la iniciativa.- Dijo Neville, el cual se alejo de sus amigos para ir a charlar con su grupo.

-Si, bueno, ¿Quién sigue?- Dijo Ron expectante.

-¿Por qué no te vas primero Ron?, tu grupo no es tan malo.- Le motivo Ginny.

-Tienes razón, aunque no es que este especialmente conforme.- Dijo finalmente Ron quien fue al encuentro de Luna y Lizzy.

Luego Ginny volteo a ver a Harry y Hermione, sabiendo que lógicamente y por diferencia de circunstancias ella se iría primero.

-Sigo yo.-Dijo finalmente esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro, en comparación con nosotros.-Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.- Te ha tocado fácil.

-Y que lo digas Mione.- Dijo Ginny antes de marcharse.

-¿y bien?, ¿vendrán conmigo?- Dijo Malfoy en tono irritado.- ¿O es que tengo que esperar más tiempo?

Harry y Hermione se miraron por unos instantes, era evidente que nadie en ese grupo estaba feliz.

-Bien, creo que debemos hablar sobr…

\- Harry!-Él Gryffindor se vio interrumpido por el profesor Horace Slughorn.

-¿Si, profesor?- Contesto Harry un poco preocupado.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.- Pronuncio finalmente el profesor Slughorn.

Harry volteo a ver a Hermione, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes para que no la dejase sola con Malfoy, pero él sabía que aún no estaban del todo seguros en Hogwarts y si el profesor Slughorn lo necesitaba, él debía acudir sí o sí.

-Hermione.- Dijo Harry mientras sostenía sus manos.-Sabes que si no fuera importante yo no...

-No me dejarías, lo se.- Lo interrumpió Hermione.- Anda Harry, el profesor te necesita.

-Eres la mejor Hermione, te juro que te compensare.- El chico le beso las manos, y con una sonrisa se marcho del lugar.

Hermione se quedó viéndolo hasta que solo fue una pequeña mancha en la lejanía.

-Hey, ya despierta.- Dijo Malfoy tronando los dedos frente a Hermione.- pareces boba, mirándole como si en tu vida hubieras visto a un chico.

Hermione volteo hacia el enérgicamente.

-Bueno, es porque Harry no es cualquier chico, el es agradable, cariñoso, comprensivo, talentoso y mil cualidades más.- Dijo Hermione con tono meloso y soñador, pero apenas se percató de que había dejado ver lo mucho que quería a Harry frente a Malfoy, sacudió su cabeza y dijo.- Ya sabes, el es, es, bueno, es mi mejor amigo.

Malfoy la miro incrédulo.

-Si claro, Granger a kilómetros se nota que estas muerta por él.

-Claro que no.- Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Es más que obvio, hasta el lo sabe, no te ha dicho nada porque no siente lo mismo y le apena romper tu corazón, pero como a mi no me importas en lo más mínimo.- Draco sonrió de medio lado con malicia.- Te digo lo que nadie te ha sido capaz de confesar.

-Eso no es cierto, a mi no me gusta Harry, y yo se que…-Hermione se paro en seco, ¿seria que era tan obvia?, si Malfoy lo decía era porque él lo había notado, y si el, que nunca le daba importancia lo notaba, ¿Qué seria de sus amigos que siempre estaban con ella?, sintió como el pánico aprisionaba su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que acaso te quedaste sin armas para responder?- Dijo Malfoy triunfal.

-Y-Yo, bueno yo, no es eso, lo que suce…- Hermione quedo en silencio ya que Malfoy le había rapado la libreta de las manos, libreta en la que Hermione escribía el nombre de Harry y el suyo encerrados por un corazón, en la que ponía sus apellidos juntos y el posible nombre de sus hijos, libreta que toda chica tenia, pero en esos momentos ella deseaba jamás haberla escrito. Terror, solo absoluto terror.

-Devuélveme mi libreta Malfoy!- Dijo Hermione, dejando asomar el miedo que sentía en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?, es más creo si abro esta libreta encontrare cartitas de amor para Potty, ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Malfoy mientras abría lentamente la libreta.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hermione se le abalanzo para quitársela, pero este la esquivo y alzo la mano en la que tenia la libreta tan alto como el largo de su brazo le permitía.

-Dámela Malfoy!- Bufo Hermione enfurecida.- ¿Es que no puedes ser maduro ni por un instante?

-A mi no me va a dar ordenes ninguna sangre sucia.- Dijo Mlafoy con tono despectivo en la voz.- Si quieres tu libreta deberás alcanzarla, claro, si es que puedes.

Hermione salto un par de veces para alcanzar su libreta en vano, pero convencida de que no podía darse por vencida, tomo al Slytherin por el cuello de la túnica para intentar impulsarse, sin prever que al hacer esto atraería el rostro de Malfoy hacia el suyo, causando que sus labios se rosaran.

Ninguno de los dos hizo un solo movimiento, ambos estaban demasiado perplejos con lo sucedido como para reaccionar.

-Mione, podrías hacerme un fav…- Ginny quedo paralizada, ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba viendo?, ¿se habría vuelto loca?

La voz de Weasley saco a Malfoy de su petrificado estado, el cual dejo caer la libreta al suelo y con una mano se cubrió la boca, aunque por encima de su mano era notable que estaba ruborizado.

-Y-Yo me largo, lo único que no debemos hacer es asustarnos, ¿no?- Dijo Malfoy alejándose.- No hay nada de qué hablar.- Y sin más que decir emprendió la marcha a Hogwarts.

Hermione recogió su libreta, y sin darle espacio a Ginny para preguntar salió corriendo del sitio.

Ya en su dormitorio se hecho sobre la cama y recordó lo sucedido minutos antes, eso causo que se pusiera tan colorada como una sandía.

-¿Pero que rayos ha sido eso?- Dijo en voz alta, aprovechando que en la habitación solo se encontraba ella.

Recordó esa vez en que también por accidente había besado a Harry, pero a pesar de que el le gustar desde tercer año, aquella vez no sintió ni la mitad de las cosas que hace minutos antes el contacto de los labios de Malfoy le había provocado. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se reprendió mentalmente, ella no podía sentir nada al besar a Malfoy, nada.

Pero muy para sus adentros sabia que, aunque lo que había ocurrido no era un beso como tal, le había causado más de mil emociones, las cuales deseaba no tener, para no necesitar negarlas.

Por otro lado, Malfoy también solo en medio de la sala común de Slytherin se maldecía en silencio por haber reaccionado como lo había hecho, se suponía que debía haberse asqueado, que debía haber apartado a Granger, que debería haberla insultado, pero no, ahí estaba el sorprendido y ruborizado como a quien lo besa su enamorada.

El sentirse así no le parecía tan malo, aunque el proviniera de una familia tan hostil sabia que hasta el más perverso se enamora, no, el problema no era el sentimiento, el problema era quien se lo había provocado, era Granger pensó, una sangre sucia, eso no podía ser y él se encargaría de que todo eso solo quedara como un mal recuerdo.

-Bien, ya es hora.-Dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Malfoy y Hermione frente al proyecto de Hufflepuff.- Ya lo saben, solo son hechizos, no deben asustarse.

Al cruzar la cortina de tul amarillo no se podía ver nada más allá de una pequeña lucecita que parecía guiarlos a algo que Hermione sospechaba no era una granja de conejitos.

Ella tenia miedo, pero aun así no estaba tan horrorizada como para dejarlo notar a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hermione, no te asustes.-Dijo Harry sonriendo como para amortiguar lo que iba a decir.-Pero tienes una cosa en tu hombro.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y giro su rostro lentamente para poder ver su hombro, y para su sorpresa, una serpiente venenosa posaba sobre su hombro, eso no era algo tan grave siempre y cuando ella tuviera su varita, pero para este evento no era permitido llevarla.

-H-Harry, por favor has algo.- Dijo la Gryffindor con la voz entre cortada-Has algo, ¡pero ya!

Harry se acerco para hablarle a la serpiente, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la serpiente hizo una postura amenazante, lo que causo que la chica asustada se aferrara a lo primero que encontrara, y lo primero que encontró fue a Draco Malfoy.

El cual al contacto del cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, quiso empujarla, pero no pudo.

-Granger, suéltame de una buena vez, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que es solo una ilusión?- Dijo el Slytherin con voz pacifica.- No te puede hacer nada.

Pero Hermione no hizo un solo movimiento, aunque por otro lado Harry, un tanto irritado por ver como Hermione había acudido a los brazos de Malfoy y no a los suyos soltó un suspiro y dijo.

-Ya esta bien, no te va a dañar Hermione, ya se ha ido.- Miro a Malfoy amenazante.- vamos, ven conmigo.

La chica entreabrió los ojos, y en el segundo en el que se separaba de Malfoy para ir con Harry un muro colgante se desprendió del techo , separando así a los dos Gryffindors.

-¡HARRY! Dios, ¿Harry, puedes oírme?-Dijo Hermione asustada.- Por favor Harry, responde.

-No puede oírte, ¿acaso eres tonta?-Sentencio Malfoy muy serio.- El muro es muy grueso.

Hermione volteo a mirar a Malfoy, expectante.

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo?, estamos atrapados, y no sabemos cómo este Harry.

-Esto no es parte de la actividad.-Dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba en un rincón.- Esto fue un accidente, y por lo visto tardara un rato que nos saquen de aquí.

-¿Y tu como sabes?- Le pregunto Hermione situada aun frente al muro.- Puede que solo sea parte de la aventura de Halloween.

-De haber sido así nos hubiera atrapado a los tres.- Malfoy entorno los ojos.- Ya que una de las reglas es que los equipos no se pueden separar.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Hermione sentándose a un par de pasos de Malfoy.- ¿Entonces por que no vienen a sacarnos?

-Porque Dumbledore tiene las varitas.-Malfoy cerro los ojos.-Y el hoy está en una reunión del ministerio.

De la nada mientras Malfoy hablaba un montón de tarántulas comenzaron a emerger del suelo, esto causo que Hermione diera un salto .

-M-Malfoy, por Merlin has algo rapido.-Dijo la chica mientras daba saltitos para no pisar las tarántulas.-Hey!, te estoy hablando.

Malfoy abrió los ojos, y con una mueca maliciosa miro a la Gryffindor.

-Te ofrezco un trato Granger.- Dijo el chico mientras ponía una sonrisa de medio lado.- Te ayudare si me dices que sentiste el día del "beso".

-Estas loco si crees que voy a hablar de eso contigo.-Dijo Hermione enfadada.-Déjate de estupideces y ayúdame.

-Lo haría Granger, pero me es imposible, después de todo yo tampoco tengo mi varita.- Sonrió Malfoy sarcástico.-Así que me temo que las dos tarántulas que caminan por tu espalda pronto llegaran a tu cabeza.

-¡BIEN!, te lo diré, pero ayúdame ya.-Dijo la Gryffindor con horror.-Te diré todo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Al escuchar eso Malfoy alargo la mano y la tomo por el brazo, halándola con fuerza hacia él, lo cual causo que Hermione callera sobre su regazo, y esto le produjo una extraña sensación de comodidad.

-Si las tocas desaparecen.-Dijo Malfoy casi con gentileza.- Ahora cumple con el trato.

Hermione trago saliva, le mentiría, seguro que si, pero no, ¿Por qué mentirle?, era mejor escupir la verdad para poder sacárselo de la mente, si lo decía sabia que seria capaz de matar ese sentimiento de raíz.

-Bien.-Dijo ella muy segura.- Fue raro para mí, y aunque me es en extremo molesto admitirlo yo.- La voz y la seguridad se le fueron en cuestión de segundos.-Yo… creo que fue agradable.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos, ¿seria posible que el no fuera el único que sintió algo?, quizá ella también había experimentado la misma dulce sensación que él, quizá ella también se sentía culpable.

-Ya veo.-Dijo el, altivo.- soy un Malfoy, era inevitable Granger, no te sientas culpable.

-¿Disculpa?, en el momento fue agradable porque estaba pensando en Harry, pero si hubiera sido consiente de quien estaba frente a mí de seguro habría vomitado.

Malfoy entre cerro los ojos, se había sentido ofendido.

-¿Sobre el regazo de quien estas ahora?- Dijo el con suspicacia.- ¿Con quien estas hablando ahora?, ¿en quien esta tu atención en este preciso momento?

-En ti, pero yo…-Hermione quedo en silencio, ya que los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos, desarmándola por completo, simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Por otro lado, Malfoy habría querido detenerse, el solo la había besado para hacerla retractarse, pero, aun así, él también sabía que se había satisfecho a sí mismo, ya que desde aquel rose labial lo único que había querido era sembrarle a Hermione un verdadero beso, uno que ella no pudiera olvidar.

Pero ahora que la tenía sobre su regazo, tan cerca, tan rendida, el también decidió rendirse junto con ella al beso.

-Malfoy.-Dijo ella, apartando levemente su rostro.- Esto está mal, muy mal.

El chico la miro dulcemente.

-Lo se.-susurro.-Pero ¿desde cuándo yo sigo las reglas?


End file.
